Fly or Fry?: One Good Way to Annoy YouKnowWho
by max'sgirl13
Summary: In the anima english translation, sometimes Fly’s name is printed as Fry. Ex: Back of the 9th book and the first few pages in the 6th book. So in this story, the anima start mixing up Fry’s name...I mean Fly. It's actually a lot funnier then it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own +anima.

**This story came about in my mind when I noticed something weird about the +anima books: In the translation, sometimes Fly's name is printed as Fry. (Ex: Back of the 9****th**** book) So in this story, the +anima start mixing up Fry's name...I mean Fly. Enjoy! –Max'sgirl2013 **

Fly woke up to a wonderful day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Igneous had finally stopped nagging him about his +anima experiments. All was well for the moment.

Fly dressed and headed over to Research Facility 8. Cooro had said that he would stop by today with more +anima. Cooro had been a wonderful person to work with, Fly thought. He's always so positive. He looked up at the sky. Up above his head, a flock of geese flew by.

Someday, that will be me, thought Fly. He refocused, and walked into the library. Marca was organizing books, but stopped when he came in.

"Good morning Mr. Fly," greeted Marca. "Sir, there was an article in the newspaper today about the facility."

"What about the facility?" asked Fly.

"Well...it mentioned your +anima research," said Marca. "But it also spelled your name wrong."

"It spelled my name wrong?" repeated Fly.

"Yes. So, if anyone calls you Fry instead of Fly, you'll know why."

"Wait, what did it say about my research?" asked Fly, sounding a little worried.

"Nothing horrible," said Marca. "The article was talking about the convention last week. It said that you had been there, and it mentioned that you were the head of the +anima research for the facility."

"Oh. Well, that's not bad," said Fly. He walked out of the room, but turned around before he left the room.

"Marca, I have a project for you later. Meet me here at noon so I can talk to you about it. Right now, I have other things to do."

"Of course, Mr. Fry. I mean Fly. Sorry." Marca disappears among the books, going back to work.

Oh dear, thought Fly. Well, it doesn't matter. I need to see the +anima that Cooro brought me.

Fly walks down to the courtyard. By the time he reaches it, 10 people have called him Fry in passing. This is starting to get annoying, Fly thought.

In the courtyard, Cooro is standing with a group of 5 children, 3 boys and 2 girls. When he sees Fly, a huge smile crosses his face. Fly smiles back as Cooro runs over to him.

"Good morning Fry. I mean Fly, sorry," Cooro's smile faded slightly when Fly frowned. "I assume I'm not the first person to do that."

"No, you're the twelfth," said Fly. "But no matter. So, I see the search I sent you on produced some results."

"What? Oh yes, of course," said Cooro. "I found the girls in Kilter, along with one of the boys. The girls are a frog and stork +anima, and the boy that was with them is a stag +anima. The other boys were traveling to Sandra. The tall one is a rabbit (much to his despair) and the short one is a dog."

"Wonderful," said Fly. He walked over to the group. "Hello friends. Thank you for agreeing to join Cooro and come here. I assure you, all research will be harmless and painless, and we will assure you a comfortable life for your services." When he finished speaking, the oldest of the girls, the stork +anima, stepped forward.

"Well met, Mr. Fry. I'm Ganie," she said, and shook his hand.

"Thank you," said Fly, trying to keep his composure. "Actually, it's Fly."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I read an article-"

"That article spelled my name wrong," said Fly. He was in a sour mood by then. "It's Fly."

"Okay. Allow me to introduce you to my siblings." Ganie gestured to the younger girl and the boy next to him. "This is Allie and Saun."

"Pleased to meet you," said Fly.

"Me too, Mr. Fry," said Allie. Fly was getting extremely annoyed. "Oh, sorry. I mean Mr. Fly."

"Right," said Fly. "So, what are your names?" he asked the 2 boys in the back.

"My name is Reine," said the shorter boy. "His name is Beran."

"Hello, Mr. Fry," said Beran.

That last mistake did it.

"Okay, the next one to call me Fry gets his anima removed!!" yelled Fly. "Cooro, show them to their rooms." He stomped out in a rage, but not before Igneous came in out.

"Hey Fry, how are you?"

"IGNEOUS!!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own +anima

Hey readers! Thanks for reading my story. I use this idea in one of my other fanfics. It's called +anima Safety Guide. The story is in Chapter 9. Anyway, here's the really short conclusion to the story.

-Max

Fly stood before the king, awaiting his award. It was the civilian awards day at the castle, and he was to receive an award for his +anima research. He stepped forward.

"…and finally, to Lord Fry Greena Aight, for his +anima research."

"AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


End file.
